Harmony Fear
by AnonyNeko
Summary: Semua keluarga, bahagia ataupun tidak, pasti menyimpan cerita dan rahasia mereka masing-masing. Bagaimana kalau rahasia di keluargamu, meskipun kecil, memiliki potensi untuk meruntuhkan harmoni yang sudah keluargamu bina dalam sekejap mata? Mengurangi rasa percaya dalam keluarga, terutama pada orang tuamu? [Containing OC pairing, AU, Elemental Bersaudara]
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Harmony Fear**

A Family Drama (and _failed_ romance)

And sorry in advance for the OOCness

 _Warning! Contain BoboiboyxOC pairing_

Also, some crazy pairing… like, really crazy…

AU

AnonyNeko

2017

.

.

 **Prolog**

Hidup itu tidak terduga. Bahkan orang dengan kemampuan melihat masa depan pun tidak bisa menduganya.

Terkadang, disaat kau merasa hidupmu sangat pahit, tiba-tiba takdir akan memberimu manisan. Dilain pihak, saat kau merasa hidupmu sudah dipuncak… tiba-tiba takdir menghempasmu kembali ke tanah. Memang terasa sangat tidak enak, dan di beberapa kasus, hal itu seolah-olah menghancurkan semua proses kehidupan kita. Satu hal kecil itu saja bisa merusak kita.

Tapi siapa yang mengatakan, kalau takdir tidak akan menebusnya dengan memberi kita manisan baru?

Tentunya salah satu diantara dua anak muda malang ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, ahaha… kau harus… melanjutkan hidupmu, yeah, kau tau…" suara manis mengalun dari mulut seorang gadis, meski terdengar jelas suaranya bergetar karena tangisan dibaliknya. Gadis 22 tahun itu sedikit bergetar, menahan isakannya kuat-kuat. Berusaha memunculkan wajah yang ceria, mata cokelatnya tak dapat berdusta ketika air mata terus mengalir dari sana.

"Melanjutkan, eh… tapi… kenapa tidak boleh denganmu? Aku mau kau dihidupku…" kali ini, terdengar balasan dengan sebuah suara yang cukup berat. Datang dari seorang pemuda yang berdiri dihadapan gadis tadi, tampak seusianya. Dengan kondisi yang tak jauh beda dari si gadis, menahan isak tangis yang nyaris tak bisa ditahan.

Sebuah tawa hambar datang dari gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Yaah, aku bisa ada dihidupmu kok… aku kan masih temanmu…"

"Kecuali… kau sudah memilih untuk mencari keluargamu lagi… aku benar kan?" pemuda bertopi oranye itu ikut tertawa hambar. "Aku tau tentang kepergianmu, Jingga. Sepertinya kau akan menghilang…"

Yang diajak bicara tampak sedikit terkejut, karena pemuda di depannya mengetahui rencananya untuk pergi ke benua lain mencari keluarganya lagi. "Tapi… aku masih bisa kesini kok, kalau dihubungi…"

"Yeah… seandainya saja bisa…" suara isakan dari si pemuda terdengar semakin jelas. Tampak sekali kalau dia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia tidak kuat jika harus dihadapkan dengan hal seperti ini, oang yang dia cintai akan meninggalkannya, dan bukan tak mungkin untuk selamanya… "Kenapa aku tidak boleh memilihmu saja, Jingga? Kenapa? Ini tidak adil…"

Gadis itu jadi ikut terisak melihat pacarnya menangis di hadapannya. Dengan senyuman berat, dia melangkah pelan mendekati pemuda itu. "Karena hidup tidak pernah adil, Boboiboy… Tidak ada yang namanya keadilan dalam hidup itu… tidak ada…"

Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat seorang gadis lainnya, sedang berdiri memperhatikan mereka. Gadis berpakaian serba _pink_ itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil menangis, melihat kedua insan dihadapannya berpelukan erat, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Diapun tidak tega menghancurkan hati kedua sahabatnya. Seandainya saja dia bisa membantu mereka… Seandainya saja dia lebih kuat untuk melawan…

Gadis itu kemudian menutupi wajahnya untuk menangis, ketika mendengar kalimat perpisahan kedua sahabatnya.

"Selamat melanjutkan hidupmu…"

"Kau juga, jaga dirimu baik-baik disana…"

.

.

"Kau tidak kelihatan sesedih itu."

Kalimat dari arah sampingnya membuat seorang pria, yang tadinya sedang sibuk memperbaiki posisi salah satu putranya di pangkuannya, menoleh ke arah si pembicara.

"Apa maksudmu, Kaizo?"

"Boboiboy. Kita sedang di pemakaman istrimu. Dan aku belum melihatmu menjadi 'melankolis' seperti suami-suami ditinggal istri lainnya." Pria disampingnya, disebutkan bernama Kaizo, menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja dia tahu latar belakang 'keluarga' temannya ini, tapi masa tidak ada setetes pun air mata sih?

Pria yang diberikan pertanyaan, disebutkan bernama Boboiboy, hanya memasang ekspresi gagal paham. Meski tak lama kemudian otaknya meregister ucapan salah satu sahabatnya itu, dan dia tersenyum tipis. "Yah, jika dibilang sedih tentu saja aku sedih. Mungkin dia bukanlah orang yang benar-benar aku cintai, tapi Yaya adalah orang yang baik, dan masih sahabatku juga. Aku sedih, tapi aku memiliki tanggung jawab lain."

Pria yang sekarang seorang _single parent_ itu melirik sedikit ke arah sampingnya yang berlawanan dengan tempat duduk Kaizo, dimana terdapat dua orang anak laki-laki mungil yang sedang duduk dengan ekspresi polos, tidak mengerti sedang ada apa. Kemudian dia tersenyum menatap seorang anak laki-laki lagi yang ada di pangkuannya. Ketiga bocah 1 tahun lebih itu adalah putranya, yang dia sayangi, dan akan dia jaga sendiri mulai saat ini.

"Hm, aku mengerti." Kaizo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kau sayang mereka?"

"Hei, tentu saja." Senyuman di wajah Boboiboy sedikit melebar melihat bocah di gendongannya mengangkat kepala menatapnya, dan tersenyum cerah kepadanya. "Memang paksaan dan tak direncanakan, tapi mereka ini adalah putra-putraku yang manis. Tentu aku sayang mereka." Pria itu tertawa sedikit ketika anak yang dipangkunya bertepuk tangan dengan polos dan berkata 'Da-da'.

"Dipikir lagi, mungkin aku lebih sedih karena fakta bahwa sekarang mereka harus tumbuh tanpa sosok Ibu. Anak-anak yang malang."

Kaizo, lagi-lagi, hanya menghela nafas. Mata cokelat kemerahannya menatap ke depan, ke prosesi pemakaman teman mereka yang sedang berlangsung. Dia selama ini mengikuti perkembangan nasib temannya, dan harus dia akui Boboiboy memiliki mental yang kuat. Dan tabah. Jika hal semacam itu menimpa dirinya, tentu saja dia tidak akan bisa menanganinya. Mungkin dia akan mengamuk dan pergi dari rumah.

Tapi Boboiboy memilih untuk menghadapinya. Terpisah dari orang yang dia cintai dan tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Dipaksa untuk menikah dengan orang pilihan orang tuanya, yang masih sahabatnya juga. Semua hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya menyerah dengan hidup.

Mungkin, mungkin saja… hidup sudah mulai melonggarkan ikatan talinya di leher sahabatnya itu. Kali ini Kaizo tersenyum tipis. Disatu sisi, kematian adalah akhir dari hidup seseorang. Kematian adalah akhir dari waktu-waktu orang terdekat mengenal yang meninggalkan. Kematian biasanya dilambangkan dengan perpisahan selamanya, dimana mulai sekarang mereka akan dipisahkan oleh dua dunia yang berbeda.

Namun mungkin saja, untuk kasus yang ini… Kematian adalah sebuah awal. Kematian ini menandakan lembaran hidup yang baru bagi temannya, dimana kali ini, dia bisa mengisinya sendiri. Tanpa ada aturan-aturan dari orang tuanya, atau siapapun. Tanpa ada larangan dari siapapun. Dia bisa mengejar mimpinya lagi. Bahkan, jika dia ingin, dan jika takdir memang sedang dalam proses memberinya 'manisan' baru…

Mungkin, dia akan bertemu dengan cintanya kembali.

.

.

Jika takdir sudah berkehendak, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menghentikannya. Setelah puas membanting kehidupan seseorang hingga mencapai titik terbawah, takdir tidak pernah lupa untuk menghiburnya dan memberinya sesuatu yang lebih manis lagi.

Semuanya terbukti bagi pria _single parent_ itu bahwa takdir tidak membencinya, 3 bulan setelah pemakaman istrinya dilaksanakan. Saat dia dan ketiga putranya sedang berbelanja di supermarket. Tidak banyak kebahagiaan yang dapat ditemukan di supermarket, tapi dengan takdir ada dipihaknya, dia bisa menemukan kebahagiaan _ultimatenya_. Bertemu dengan cintanya kembali.

Sepertinya, dia tidak akan menjadi _single parent_ selamanya. Tidak karena dia akhirnya bisa menikahi orang yang kali ini, benar-benar dia inginkan sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Lembaran baru terbuka untuknya, dan kali ini, dia berjanji, tidak akan membiarkan apapun menghalanginya lagi.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Oke. Ini mungkin agak gaje, tapi ini baru prakata. Tenang, chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakalan gaje juga kok, aku jamin *disepak*_

 _Oh, aku juga minta maaf karena bawa-bawa OC kesini..._

 _Semoga, kalian tidak terlalu membenci OCku nantinya. Atau kalau mau, bayangkan saja OC yang ada disana itu kalian, anggap aja nama jeleknya itu gak ada *boom*_

 _Kalau kalian baca profilku, pasti sudah tau kalau romance disini bakalan kacau. Fokusku juga bukan romansa sih, tapi familynya. Nanti kalian akan lihat family dimananya._

 _Bantulah diri ini berkembang lebih baik lagi dengan memberikan kritik saran pada kolom review :)_

 _~AnonyNeko_


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **Harmony Fear**

A Family Drama (and _failed_ romance)

And sorry in advance for the OOCness

 _Warning! Contain BoboiboyxOC pairing_

Also, some crazy pairing… like, really crazy…

AU

AnonyNeko

2017

.

.

 **1\. Noisy Family**

"Ad-ADUHH! Kaaakk! Kenapa tarik-tarik rambut sih?!"

"Kamu yang kenapa ngerusak PRku!"

"Taufan kan gak sengaja kaak!"

"Tidak ada yang namanya 'tidak sengaja' di dunia ini tau!"

"Ish, udahlah kak Hali, mungkin memang kak Taufan gak sengaja."

"Mudah kau bicara Gempa! Bukan PRmu yang disobeknya!"

"PR itu apa kak Gempa?"

"Duuh… ribut banget sih…"

Suara-suara sakral terdengar dari ruang keluarga, menyebar ke seluruh rumah ini. Sebenarnya semua ini adalah kejadian yang rutin terjadi setiap hari, namun karena itulah lama-lama yang mendengarnya bisa jadi muak. Awalnya lucu, lama-lama memekakkan telinga. Tidak percaya, tanya saja Ibu dari bocah-bocah itu.

Jingga menghela nafas dari dapur, tempatnya berada saat ini. Dia sedang memasak makan siang, ketika anak-anaknya itu memutuskan bahwa ini waktu yang tepat untuk bertengkar. Dari apa yang wanita 33 tahun itu dengar, sepertinya kali ini masalahnya adalah PR anak tertuanya yang disobek oleh anak keduanya.

Bukan masalah sih mereka ribut, namanya juga anak laki-laki. Kalau sudah punya anak laki-laki banyak pasti rumah tak akan sepi, begitu kata pepatah entah darimana. Yang jadi masalah dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah kondisi orang-orang yang harus mendengar perdebatan kedua anak kelas 3 SD itu.

Dia melirik salah satu anak terkecilnya yang sedang duduk kalem di meja makan, berpangku tangan dan tampak tak tertarik dengan keributan itu. Jingga tersenyum kecil, anak ini memang sedikit cuek sih. Dia khawatirnya sih sama anak bungsunya, yang terakhir dia cek sedang tidur di kamar. Duh, mudah-mudahan Thorn tidak terbangun karena keributan ini.

Jingga mematikan kompor setelah memastikan masakannya telah matang. Dia bergerak cepat meletakkan potongan-potongan ayam kecap yang tadi dimasaknya ke sebuah wadah kaca cukup besar. Kemudian dia membersihkan tangannya. Memasak bisa dia tunda sejenak, ribut-ribut anaknya tidak bisa.

"Solar, kamu tunggu disini ya. Ibu mau cari kakak-kakakmu." Wanita itu berkata singkat kepada sang anak yang masih diam di meja makan sambil tersenyum, dibalas dengan cengiran ceria dan sebuah anggukan. Jingga tak membuang waktu untuk melesat ke ruang keluarga, hanya untuk melihat dua oknum yang ribut tadi sudah saling jambak-jambakan. Jingga sweatdrop.

"Ya ampun! Halilintar! Taufan! Hentikan!" dengan sigap Jingga meloncat ke arah sana, memisahkan dua bocah yang bertengkar itu. "Ada apa ini?!"

"Kak Hali yang jambak duluan Bu! Huwaa!" sang anak kedua—meski hanya berbeda beberapa menit saja dari kakak dan adiknya—langsung kehilangan eksterior galaknya dan mulai menangis. Yah, Jingga tau sih Taufan memang agak-agak emosional.

"Enak aja! Dia tuh ngerobek PR matematikanya Hali, Bu! Padahal udah selesai, dia tarik gitu aja!" sang anak tertua tidak terima dituduh, dan menunjuk-nunjuk adik semenitnya dengan murka. Sebenarnya gerakan Halilintar itu hanya mengundang tangisan Taufan untuk menjadi lebih keras.

"Taufan kan mau lihat!"

"Tapi nggak gitu juga kan?!"

"Hush, sudah." Jingga melerai adu mulut itu sambil menghela nafas. Wanita itu mengusap-usap punggung Taufan yang masih menangis, sambil menoleh menatap anak ketiganya, yang melongo di pinggir TKP. "Gempa, lihat tidak kejadiannya bagaimana?"

Adik semenit Taufan itu langsung tersentak ketika ditanyai Ibunya. Dia agak gelagapan, dan memainkan jari-jarinya. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin menyalahkan kedua kakak kembarnya itu. "I-itu… iya, Gempa liat Bu… Err…"

"Siapa yang mulai? Bagaimana awalnya?"

"E-eh, err…" Gempa semakin gugup. "Ta-tadi kan kami bertiga buat PR disini… kak Hali bilang dia udah selesai… trus kak Taufan bilang dia mau lihat… Awalnya gak dikasih sama kak Hali, disuruh kerjain sendiri, tapi kak Taufan tetap minta dan agak narik kertasnya kak Hali… Eh gak sengaja robek…"

Ooh. Jingga ber'hmm' dan mengangguk-angguk kalem. "Okay, jadi Ibu anggap kedua-duanya salah deh." Wanita itu memutuskan, dan menghentikan protes apapun yang akan keluar dari Halilintar maupun Taufan. "Nah, sekarang, kalian harus saling maafan. Saudara, kembar lagi, gak boleh tengkar sering-sering lho."

Sepertinya saran sang Ibu tidak ditanggapi positif oleh kedua belah pihak. Mereka saling lirik, kemudian saling membuang muka dengan angkuh. Gempa menyerah menangani kedua kakak-kakaknya, dan memilih untuk pergi ke wilayah dapur dan ruang makan.

"Ayo dong, maafan. Biar ntar makannya tenang~" Jingga tertawa kecil. "Ayo deh, salaman dulu." Dengan sedikit memaksa, Jingga menarik masing-masing satu tangan kedua putranya, menyuruh mereka bersalaman. Mau tak mau keduanya saling tatap lagi, meski setengah hati, dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf ya kak."

"Hn. Aku juga minta maaf."

Jingga tersenyum lembut melihat mereka. Ahh, dia jadi teringat masa kecilnya dengan kakaknya~ Kan sering tengkar juga, ahahaha~

"Pintar! Nah, sekarang kalian rapiin PRnya ya. Makan dulu, meski belum semuanya Ibu masak sih, ehehe…" Wanita itu terkekeh-kekeh sekarang. Dia menyuruh keduanya untuk pergi menyusul adiknya ke ruang makan yang berhadapan dengan dapur, dan berjanji pada Halilintar bahwa dia akan membantunya mengerjakan PR ulang nanti.

"Ibu! Ibu!" sebuah suara _hyper_ memasuki telinga Jingga, yang tadi tersenyum melihat kepergian kedua kembar itu. Sang Ibu menoleh, tepat ketika sebuah bundelan energi berpakaian serba merah meloncat ke arahnya, yang btw masih bersimpuh sejak tadi. Untungnya Jingga bisa menguasai keseimbangannya, dan hanya tertawa serta membalas pelukan erat putranya itu.

"Ahaha~ Kenapa Blaze~?" Sang Ibu tentunya hafal dengan sifat ceria putra keempatnya ini. Blaze bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih _reckless_ dari Taufan, jadi terkadang dia agak kewalahan mengurusnya. Bukan berarti dia tidak beranggapan kalau bocah 6 tahun ini imut sekali~

"Ibu! Blaze mau nanya~" anak laki-laki itu menatap ibunya sambil nyengir, mata cokelatnya berbinar. "PR itu apaan sih? Kok kak Hali sampai marah segitunya?"

Ah, jangan lupakan, rasa ingin tau yang tinggi. Jingga tersenyum lembut.

"PR itu singkatan dari Pekerjaan Rumah, Blaze. Kita dapat PR dari sekolah, yang kita harus kerjakan dirumah ketika sudah pulang. Supaya kita tidak lupa belajar di rumah, begitu."

"Tapi… kenapa kak Hali marah?"

"Mungkin PRnya harus dikumpul besok, dan kakakmu sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah, makanya dia agak jengkel ketika PRnya rusak dan dia harus mengulang semuanya lagi."

"Ahh, pasti merepotkan banget." Sebuah suara lain menyahuti ucapan Jingga. Kedua insan yang sedang berpelukan itu menoleh ke arah salah satu sofa, dimana sang pembicara berada. Anak kelimanya sedang berbaring santai di sofa, menatap langit-langit rumah.

"Iya Ice~ makanya kakak kalian jadi galak begitu~"

Yang diajak bicara, Ice, ber'hmm' kemudian lanjut memejamkan matanya. Owalah, jadi dari tadi anak ini ingin tidur di sofa? Jingga sweatdrop lagi. Memang bukan rahasia lagi sih kalau anak kelimanya, yang masih 5 tahun ini, memang terkenal _sedikit_ pemalas. Tapi tidur di sofa, di ruang keluarga, saat ada pertengkaran diantara kakak-kakaknya? Itu sesuatu yang pantas di'wow'kan.

Akhirnya, Jingga menyuruh Blaze dan Ice untuk ke ruang makan juga. Dimana Blaze menyeret adiknya dengan ceria.

Jingga terkekeh kecil, mengingat kejadian-kejadian tadi. Wanita itu berdiri, dan baru saja hendak kembali ke dapur untuk memasak hal terakhir— _nugget_ —ketika dia mendengar suara dari arah tangga menuju lantai 2. Dia yang agak _superstitious_ (?) langsung terkejut mengira itu makhluk gaib. Namun begitu dia melihat sumber suaranya dia justru terkejut sampai nyaris kena serangan jantung. Itu anak bungsunya, Thorn, berjalan menuruni tangga dengan sangat hati-hati. Ya ampun, tangganya agak berbahaya! Thorn masih 3 tahun!

"Astaga nak! Sini Ibu bantuin!"

.

Kompleks perumahan Pulau Rintis hanya dihuni oleh orang-orang yang ramah dan baik hati. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan rumor itu, tapi sepertinya rumor itu benar adanya. Semua keluarga yang tinggal disana memang ramah dan baik-baik hatinya. Saling tegur sapa, saling membantu bila ada yang kesusahan, bahkan mereka mungkin saja membantu tetangga dari kompleks perumahan lain(?).

Diantara orang-orang baik itu, ada beberapa keluarga yang lebih sering didengar kabarnya. Biasanya sih itu bisa terjadi karena keluarga itu sering membantu sesama, atau punya hutang di beberapa tempat. Atau, dalam kasus keluarga Boboiboy, karena kebisingan yang selalu terjadi di rumahnya.

Yap, keluarga Boboiboy termasuk dalam jajaran keluarga yang 'sering terdengar kabarnya'. Siapa sih yang tidak tau kalau dia memiliki _tujuh_ anak laki-laki, yang ketujuh-tujuhnya biang onar? Oh, bersaudara tujuh memang sudah pernah terdengar sebelumnya—bahkan ada yang bersaudara _sebelas_ di kompleks sebelah—tapi tetap saja sedikit menggegerkan masyarakat. Terlebih lagi semuanya cowok. Gak niat punya anak perempuan kali ya?

Rumah keluarga Boboiboy akan setiap hari terdengar ramai, terima kasih kepada ketujuh anak-anak itu. Terkadang para Ibu-Ibu rumah tangga akan bersimpati kepada istri Boboiboy, Jingga, yang harus mengurus semua anak itu ketika suaminya bekerja. Mereka yang mengurus anak 3-4 saja kewalahan, apalagi 7 seperti Jingga? Tapi sepertinya sih wanita yang terkenal ramah dan telaten itu bisa mengatasinya, karena tak pernah sekalipun mereka mendengar Jingga mengeluhkan tentang tingkah putra-putranya.

Padahal, para tetangga yang melihat tingkah anak-anak itu jika mereka main diluar pasti selalu geleng-geleng kepala.

Dari jajaran ketujuh anak-anak itu, yang tertua adalah trio kembar Halilintar-Taufan-Gempa. Seringnya yang dianggap tertua sih Halilintar, kemudian Taufan yang kedua lalu Gempa yang ketiga. Berbeda tiga tahun dari ketiga kakaknya, ada Blaze, sebagai anak keempat. Disusul oleh Ice sebagai anak kelima, lebih muda setahun dari Blaze. Dua tahun setelah Ice lahir, datang lagi sepasang saudara kembar, Solar dan Thorn. Sama seperti kasus kakaknya, Solar yang lahir duluan dianggap lebih tua dari Thorn, yang memerankan anak bungsu.

Orang tua mereka sempat diajak bercanda oleh tetangga, ada anak lain gak? Jawabannya selalu berupa tawa kecil, wajah merona merah dan tamparan yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan dari Jingga. Oh, Boboiboy juga menunjukkan reaksi yang sama… minus tamparannya.

Seperti normalnya, jika dalam satu rumah lebih banyak dipenuhi oleh kaum adam, pastinya kata 'damai' akan jarang bergema di rumah itu. Setiap hari, ada saja hal-hal yang anak-anak itu lakukan. Para tetangga tidak terganggu, mereka justru menyimak dengan senang hati. Lumayan, hiburan ditengah-tengah kepenatan kehidupan. Beberapa keributan bahkan terjadi di pagi hari atau malam hari, tetap tidak mengganggu mereka. Entah bagaimana bisa mereka tidak terganggu, itu sepenuhnya kuasa Tuhan.

Jadi seharusnya Boboiboy tidak terkejut lagi, ketika dia pulang dan memasuki rumah, dia melihat rumahnya sudah 11:12 dengan kapal pecah.

Namun apa daya pria itu tetap terkejut. Dia terlongo di pintu rumah, menyaksikan kekacauan di rumahnya, terutama di ruang keluarga. Terlihat dua putranya, Taufan dan Gempa, tampak sedang fokus memainkan games di Playstation—padahal Gempa sejauh ini jarang main games—dan sesekali saling melempar ejekan—padahal selama ini Gempa jarang mengejek orang. Takut-takut _controller_ PSnya dibanting pula.

Tak jauh dari mereka, tampaklah Ice yang entah bagaimana ceritanya sudah berbaring di lantai dengan muka sebal, wajar, karena ada Thorn yang nemplok di atas perutnya. Wajah sang adik _happy_ banget pula, dapat nyiksa kakaknya.

Tepat disamping Ice terlihat kembaran Thorn, Solar, duduk dengan _tidak_ tenang. Menonton permainan kedua kakaknya dengan semangat sambil makan keripik—aduh, Boboiboy panik, kalau tersedak bagaimana?!—dan sesekali tertawa-tawa.

Beberapa kali melintas Blaze, yang berlari sambil tertawa-tawa, dikejar anak tertuanya, Halilintar. Boboiboy curiga mereka berdua kejar-kejaran sampai keliling rumah hanya karena masalah kecil—misal permen bagian Hali diambil Blaze.

Jingga? Tengkurap pasrah di atas meja makan.

Boboiboy sadar dari kebengongannya(?), buru-buru meletakkan tas kerjanya di meja di ruang tamu, dan melesat ke ruang keluarga. Rasa penatnya bekerja sejak pagi tergantikan dengan rasa panik atas tingkah anak-anaknya. Dia memperingatkan Taufan yang nyaris membanting controller PS. Dia menyingkirkan Thorn dari atas Ice. Dia mengambil sebungkus keripik yang dimakan Solar dan menyuruhnya minum air yang banyak. Dia menghentikan acara lari-larian Blaze dan Halilintar.

"Ooh! Ayah udah pulaaangg~"

Untungnya perhatian Blaze cepat teralihkan, dan memeluk Ayahnya kuat-kuat. Hal itu bisa menghentikan acara kejar-kejaran maut mereka tentu saja, dan cukup untuk membuat Halilintar melupakan masalahnya. Mungkin. Boboiboy sendiri tertawa karena tingkah anaknya yang paling berisik, membalas pelukan itu selama beberapa detik.

"Eh, Ayah?" Gempa mendengar ucapan Blaze, langsung menekan tombol _pause_ —dan cuek dengan seruan jengkel Taufan yang agak melengking(?). "Astaga, aku tidak sadar! Selamat datang kembali Ayah, maaf!"

Boboiboy tersenyum lebar ke arah Gempa. Ahh, anaknya yang satu itu memang penganut ilmu norma dan tata krama tertinggi di keluarga ini. Sopan, baik, dan tidak mau menyalahkan. Calon pemimpin masa depan, pastinya. Dia tahu putranya itu masih berusia 9 tahun, tapi Boboiboy sudah punya rencana kalau nanti dia akan mewariskan perusahaan yang dipegangnya sekarang kepada Gempa saja. Kelihatannya paling bisa dipercaya.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa Gempa~ Nah, sanalah lanjutkan mainnya."

Gempa terkekeh-kekeh, sebelum kembali bermain dengan kakaknya.

Boboiboy dilepas oleh Blaze, yang memutuskan bahwa melihat pertandingan antara Taufan dan Gempa lebih menarik. Halilintar menyapanya sekedar, sebelum berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, mungkin. Awalnya sih dia mau minum dari segelas air yang ada di meja tapi sudah dihabiskan Solar tadi.

Oh iya. Omong-omong Solar.

Boboiboy yang baru hendak mengambil tas kerjanya di ruang tamu, merasakan ada yang menarik-narik celananya dari bawah. Dia menatap ke bawah, untuk bertatapan dengan sepasang mata cokelat imut milik Solar. Namun sepertinya anak 3 tahun itu tidak berniat menyapa Ayahnya. Dia justru mau protes.

Sang Ayah tau tentang apa anak itu akan protes, dan menghela nafas. "Tidak, Solar tidak boleh makan keripik banyak-banyak."

"Tapi—tapi kan—" bocah itu cemberut, membuat Boboiboy gemas sendiri. Sang Ayah menyejajarkan tinggi mereka, dan menepuk-nepuk kepala anaknya.

"Na-ah, tidak ada tapi. Nanti tersedak gimana? Ntar harus dibawa ke rumah sakit lho."

Wajah Solar setelah mendengar alasan Ayahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau dia tidak peduli meski harus dibawa ke RS nantinya. Boboiboy hanya bisa sweatdrop, terlebih ketika anaknya itu memilih ngambek dan berjalan pergi darinya, duduk dengan kasar disamping kembarannya. Itu anak satu, sikap ngambek-ngambekannya mirip banget sama Ibunya…

Si Bapak bangkit berdiri lagi. Niatnya sama, mengambil tas kerja agar bisa cepat-cepat ke kamar dan istirahat. Mungkin juga menegur Jingga sedikit, kasihan, kelihatannya istrinya lelah sekali. Tapi lagi-lagi, sebelum dia bisa pergi ke ruang tamu, dia bertatap mata dengan Ice. Yang menatapnya datar. Hmm, mencurigakan.

"Ayah, gendong aku ke kamar dong."

Oh, oke. Gak terlalu mencurigakan lagi. Geez. Boboiboy menghela nafas dan menepuk jidatnya.

.

Matahari terbangun kembali setelah puas tidur semalaman. Para ayam yang melihat terbitnya sang surya mulai berkokok bersahut-sahutan. Masih tidak jelas kenapa bisa ada orang yang memelihara ayam di sebuah kompleks perumahan tapi hei, yang namanya _preference_ ya terserah orangnya kan?

Di rumah keluarga Boboiboy, lebih tepatnya di kamar tidur sang kepala keluarga, bukan ayam yang terdengar. Melainkan jeritan dering alarm, yang sudah disetel kemarin malam. Tujuan aslinya untuk membangunkan sang suami yang harus bekerja, namun yang bergerak sadar justru istrinya.

Jingga membuka matanya perlahan. Tidurnya terganggu karena jeritan alarm dari meja kecil disamping tempat tidur mereka itu. Sambil menguap lebar, dia melihat angka yang ditunjukkan si jam setelah sukses mematikan alarmnya. Hm, jam 6 pagi.

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. Dia merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, tidak begitu banyak bergerak, itu artinya suaminya masih tidur. Menahan kikikan, dan berusaha agar tidak mengganggu, Jingga berbalik agar bisa bertatap muka dengan Boboiboy. Yap, masih ada di _la-la-land_.

"Psht! Hei! Boboiboy, bangun! Udah jam 6 nih!" wanita itu berkata tepat di depan wajah suaminya, dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar cepat sadar. Sepertinya tekniknya berhasil. Kelopak mata Boboiboy mulai terbuka dengan perlahan, meski ekspresi wajahnya menandakan dia tidak suka tidurnya diganggu.

"Hmphh… apa…"

"Udah jam 6 woi. Kamu ke kantor jam berapa?"

Boboiboy akhirnya 60% sadar, melepas pelukannya pada istrinya dan menguap. "Jam 8… aduh, aku masih sakit kepala…" pria itu beralih memijiti kepalanya sekedar. Sakit kepala yang ini adalah sisa-sisa sakit kepala yang kemarin, dimana dia harus pontang-panting mengurusi ketujuh putranya agar mereka semua mau tidur dengan tenang.

"Ahaha~ Begitulah kalau mengurus mereka seharian~" Jingga terkikik pelan. Ini sudah perjanjian mereka sih, meski Jingga masih sedikit merasa kalau ini tidak adil di pihak suaminya.

Boboiboy awalnya merasa kasihan karena setiap dia pulang kerja, dia akan melihat Jingga kelelahan mengurus ketujuh setan-setan kecil itu. Jadi dia membuat perjanjian, bahwa jika dia sudah pulang kerja, dia yang akan mengurus putra-putra mereka itu. Dia berkelit dari kalimat Jingga bahwa dia sudah lelah di kantor, dengan kalimat kalau dia tidak begitu banyak urusan saat di kantor. Dia kan yang punya itu kantor(?).

"Hmm, yah. Menyenangkan juga sih." Sudah sadar 100%, Boboiboy menyeringai. Dia kembali bergerak memeluk istrinya. Jingga tertawa pelan dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu. "Anak-anak yang menarik. Kau yakin tidak kecapekan setiap hari, Jingga?"

"Kau yang kecapekan tiap hari, sayang."

"Aku serius, Jingga."

"Aku juga serius." Sang istri tersenyum lembut. "Memang sedikit melelahkan, tapi melihat ekspresi mereka semua membuatnya _worth it_ , Boboiboy. Aku tidak punya komplain."

"Kau yakin? Kebandelan mereka sudah tersebar kemana-mana, ahaha~" Boboiboy tertawa ringan, teringat gosip antara para bapak-bapak saat rapat kompleks tahunan. Dia melihat istrinya nyengir dan mengangguk dengan pasti. Dia tau istrinya itu kuat, tapi ini mengagumkan. Dia menghela nafas _content_ dan kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya untuk istrinya itu. Haah, sekian tahun mereka sudah menikah, rasanya tetap nyaman baginya, fufu.

Pelukan itu dilepaskan paksa oleh Jingga beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Jingga teringat sesuatu yang lain. "Oh, aku harus membangunkan Hali, Taufan dan Gempa. Mereka kan sekolah~"

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum, melihat istrinya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju ke kamar trio kembar itu. Sebenarnya, dia masih sedikit agak-agak tidak menyangka kalau hidupnya akan jadi seperti ini. Rasanya baru 7 tahun yang lalu dia berasumsi bahwa dia akan mengurus ketiga putranya sendirian. Sekarang, dia rasa hidupnya sudah mendekati kata sempurna.

Dia kemudian tertawa keras, mendengar ribut-ribut diluar kamar. Sepertinya Taufan tidak mau ke sekolah, lagi.

Haah, dia harap kebisingan rumahnya ini tak akan pernah berakhir.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Update cepat, mumpung ada waktu luang..._

 _Di setiap chapter, akan dibahas kehidupan keluarga ini dalam topik yang berbeda-beda. Kelihatan seperti kumpulan one-shots, tapi sebenarnya ada plot dibalik semua ini kok. Tapi masih gaje juga sih, aku akui orz_

 _Ingin membantu saya berkembang jadi organisme yang lebih baik? Mau komplain? Silahkan review~ :)_

~AnonyNeko


	3. Chapter 3

Hari Minggu yang cerah, santai, dan damai. Kesibukan tidak banyak. Masalah pun tidak ada.

Waktu yang tepat untuk berbelanja, bukan?

Sebenarnya, Jingga sendiri tak tau jawabannya. Dia tidak pernah hobi belanja, dan dia tidak tau dimana asiknya belanja. Hanya saja karena kebetulan ini hari minggu tenang yang menyenangkan, suaminya libur, dan dia perhatikan lemari pakaian anak-anaknya mulai terasa kosong lagi, dia memutuskan untuk berbelanja hari ini.

Tentu saja dia tidak mengajak seisi rumahnya ke mall, hanya untuk mencari beberapa pakaian. Dia hanya mengajak Gempa dan Blaze saja, sisanya dia titipkan pada Boboiboy di rumah. Awalnya sih Blaze yang meminta untuk ikut, Jingga merasa harus ada yang mengawasi Blaze selama dia memilih baju, jadilah dia mengajak Gempa juga. Dia yakin putranya yang sekarang sudah 11 tahun itu bisa mengurusi adiknya yang agak-agak _hyper_ itu.

"Ooh! Itu aja Bu! Bagus!" Jingga, yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat tumpukan baju, menoleh ke arah suara. Tampak putranya yang berusia 8 tahun tengah menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah baju yang digantung. Sebuah baju kaos berwarna merah, dengan logo api berwarna hitam ditengahnya. Wanita itu tertawa lembut, _typical_ Blaze.

"Hmm, tapi kira-kira Blaze cukup nggak?" Sang Ibu melangkah kesana, menyerahkan beberapa pakaian yang sudah dipilihnya ke Gempa, dan mengambil baju yang ditunjuk Blaze tadi. Dia mencoba mengukurnya di tubuh anaknya, tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi riang putranya.

"Tuh! Cukup Bu! Ambil ya, buat Blaze, ehehe."

Jingga masih mempertahankan senyumannya, melihat _tag_ harga di baju itu. Hmm, masih bisa dijangkau lah. Tidak gila-gilaan banget. Belum lagi… mata wanita itu menatap ke satu titik. Aha! Diskon 50%! Yeah!

"Baiklah~ Ibu ambil yang ini~"

"Yeah!"

Gempa menatap kejadian di depannya dalam diam, senyum tenang terulas di wajahnya. Adiknya yang itu masih kanak-kanak sekali. Dia berpikir, kapan ya kira-kira sifat kekanakan Blaze akan menghilang? Wah, bakalan garing deh di rumah…

.

.

Harmony Fear

A Family Drama (and failed romance)

And sorry in advance for the OOCness

 _Warning! Contain BoboiboyxOC pairing_

Also, some crazy pairing… like, really crazy…

AU

AnonyNeko

2017

.

.

2. **Mom's Favourite**

Jingga menghitung pakaian yang sudah _fix_ akan dibelinya, setelah mengambilnya kembali dari Gempa. Wah, wah, tunggu dulu, Taufan dan Solar belum dapat~! Wanita itu langsung mengerutkan kening, dan kembali melihat-lihat jajaran pakaian anak-anak di hadapannya. Memang agak sulit mencari pakaian untuk dua anaknya yang itu.

Taufan suka memakai baju yang tidak terlalu formal, tidak terlalu berantakan, tidak terlalu santai, tidak terlalu tipis dan tidak terlalu norak. Dan Jingga hampir yakin pakaian yang dia maksud itu juga _tidak ada_. Sementara di sisi lain, entah dia reinkarnasian dari orang modis macam apa, Solar selalu ingin pakaiannya itu 'unik', seperti katanya, dan mencerminkan identitas dirinya. Dikasih yang terlalu _plain_ ditolak. Dikasih yang terlalu rame dibuang. Terlalu bergambar tidak dianggap. Dan yang terlalu murah pun dilempar oleh anak 5 tahun itu, Demi Tuhan!

Dia memberi mandat pada Gempa untuk mengawasi Blaze, karena dia benar-benar harus konsentrasi untuk mencari pakaian-pakaian untuk dua putranya itu. Targetnya sih untuk membelikan minimal 2 baju untuk masing-masing putranya. Kan tadi sudah dikatakan, lemari mereka mulai terasa hampa.

Atau, itu karena Jingga mulai sibuk dan jarang menyetrika.

Sang anak yang bertanggung jawab, Gempa, hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat jiwa belanja Ibunya mulai bergelora. Dia bisa menebak Ibunya sedang mencarikan baju untuk siapa: Taufan dan Solar. Dia tidak mengerti deh, kenapa itu dua orang banyak syarat banget sih milih pakaian doang. Terutama adiknya tuh. Dia masih berusia 5 tahun, dan rasanya Solar lebih mengerti tentang _fashion_ daripada dirinya. Gempa merasa sedikit kalah.

Pikiran Gempa kembali menapak bumi ketika Blaze nyaris saja berlari ke suatu tempat. Untungnya dia bisa menahan adiknya itu, dan bertanya untuk apa dia hendak pergi tadi.

"Aku capek kaak, mau nyari tempat duduk." Blaze merengut, sesekali melirik Ibunya. "Kenapa Ibu lama banget sih kak?"

"Milihin bajunya kak Taufan sama Solar."

"Oh."

Sekosong-kosongnya otak Blaze, dia mengerti _predicament_ Ibunya.

"Tapi Blaze masih capek kak Gempaaa. Capeeekk." Anak itu mulai mengeluh lagi. Kedua kakinya sudah mulai pegal, dan dia hampir saja duduk di lantai kalau Gempa tidak menegur adiknya.

"Hm, kakak juga capek sih." Mata Gempa menyusuri daerah sekitarnya, mencari-cari tempat duduk. Masalahnya adalah mereka tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari Ibu mereka. Kalau tersesat di mall luas begini kan parah ya. Gempa juga tidak tau pusat informasi dimana, jika mereka tidak sengaja terpisah dengan Ibu mereka dan harus mencari petugas seperti petunjuk Ayah mereka dulu. "Coba cari-cari tempat duduk yang deket sini deh, Blaze."

Yang diberi mandat langsung bertindak, dia menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. Sesekali dia akan berjalan untuk memperluas wilayah pengelihatannya. Aduuh, kakinya pegal. Ternyata benar peringatan dari kak Taufan, pergi ke mall sama perempuan itu melelahkan. Padahal awalnya Blaze tidak percaya karena ini kan Ibunya, dan Ibunya itu tidak seperti Ibu-Ibu lainnya. Ternyata… uhuhuhu…

Ditengah-tengah pencarian, mata Blaze akhirnya melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Entah apa itu, yang jelas itu bukanlah salah satu dari sekian jenis tempat yang bisa diduduki. Tidak, itu adalah sebuah pakaian.

Nah, Blaze ini bukanlah seorang 'pengamat fashion' seperti adiknya, tapi yang satu ini jelas bisa menarik perhatiannya. Bocah itu menyipitkan mata, dan melangkah mendekati tempat dimana baju itu dipajang.

Diikuti kakaknya, yang heran melihatnya. "Hei, kau mau kemana?" Gempa mengikuti langkah adiknya dengan agak terburu-buru. Takut-takut mereka menghilang dari jarak pandang Ibunya nanti. Namun rupanya adiknya tidak berjalan jauh, dia berhenti di depan sebuah baju berwarna putih yang dipajang tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Merasa heran dengan tingkah sang adik, Gempa menanyakan tujuan sebenarnya dari Blaze.

"Liat tulisannya deh, kak Gempa." Bocah 8 tahun itu menunjuk baju di hadapannya. Sang kakak semakin heran, dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke tulisan yang tercetak di baju itu. Dia mengernyitkan alis.

 _Mom's favourite!_

Oke, dia sering melihat baju-baju seperti ini, dipakai biasanya oleh anak-anak berusia dibawah 10 tahun. Dia tidak mengerti dimana anehnya dari pakaian ini. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Mom's favourite itu artinya favorit Ibu kan?" Blaze berkata sambil mengingat-ingat pelajaran bahasa Inggris dari kakak tertuanya. Kemudian dia menatap mata kakaknya yang ada disampingnya dengan pikiran yang masih berjalan-jalan dengan liarnya. "Kira-kira, siapa ya dari kita bertujuh yang pantas pake baju begitu?"

Kalimat adiknya itu, sadar tak sadar, mau tak mau, menghentikan pikiran Gempa juga.

Hei, arti pertanyaan itu kan kurang lebih sama dengan 'siapa anak favorit Ibu diantara kita bertujuh?' Uuh, dia tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal sedemikian rupa. Masalahnya, ayolah, siapa yang akan kepikiran ya kan?! Ibunya selalu baik dengan mereka semua, tidak pernah pilih kasih. Satu dibelikan, semua pasti dapat. Satu disayang, semua pasti juga disayang. Tidak ada istilah 'kesayangan' bagi Ibu mereka.

Tapi sepertinya dia juga memikirkan hal itu dengan serius. Dia tak sadar dengan panggilan sang Ibu sejak tadi.

.

.

"Ahahaha~ akhirnya Ibu bisa juga milihin baju bagus buatku~"

Suara tawa nyaring dari Taufan—yang sedang berputar _happy_ —bergema di dalam kamarnya, yang dia bagi bersama Halilintar dan Gempa. Tapi bukan hanya trio kembar itu saja yang ada di kamar mereka saat ini, keempat adik merekapun lengkap ada disana. Awalnya mereka semua berkumpul disana untuk melihat Halilintar yang memainkan sebuah games di PCnya, sampai Gempa dan Blaze datang membawa beberapa plastik berisi pakaian yang dibelikan oleh Ibu mereka tadi.

"Memangnya selama ini kau pikir baju dari Ibu jelek, gitu?" Halilintar berkomentar agak ogah-ogahan, dia memperhatikan baju yang dibelikan Ibunya untuknya seusai dia kalah dalam gamenya.

"Y-ya bukan sih… cuma yang ini bagus banget, gitu kak Hali…" Yang tadi berputar ceria langsung berhenti, dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, yang ada diantara tempat tidur Halilintar dan Gempa. "Kan aku gak pernah nolak baju yang dibeliin sama Ibu. Gak kayak Solar." Kalimat sambungan darinya yang agak nyindir itu sukses menarik perhatian sang adik yang _dimention_ , yang tadinya sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan kembarannya.

"Apaan sih kak?! Kapan juga aku nolak baju dari Ibu!"

" _Well, duh!_ Aku punya rekaman catetannya kok! Dari kamu udah bisa ngomong malahan!"

Dan ributlah dua orang itu, yang sebenarnya sama-sama pernah melempar pakaian pemberian Ibunya. Para saudara lain sudah biasa, tidak terganggu, dan tidak ada yang niat melerai juga.

Itu, sampai sesuatu konek lagi di pikiran Blaze. Bicara soal pakaian…

"Oh ya. Tadi aku ada lihat baju di mall, sama kak Gempa." Blaze, yang sedang berbaring santai di tempat tidur kak Hali-nya, membuka topik baru. "Aku jadi keinget kita semua. Kepikiran sampe sekarang… gara-gara tulisannya."

"Baju apa emangnya? Tulisan apa?" Ice, yang duduk di lantai sambil senderan di kaki tempat tidur yang sama dengan kakaknya yang bicara itu, merespon sehabis menguap bosan. Pertanyaannya dijawab berbarengan oleh Blaze dan Gempa, sanggup membuat permainan games Hali berikutnya terhenti, sukses membuat adu mulut antara Taufan dan Solar berhenti, sukses menyadarkan Thorn yang nyaris terhanyut ke alam mimpi.

"Tulisannya 'mom's favourite'. Diantara kita, siapa ya?"

Kesunyian melingkupi kamar itu—oh, dihiasi dengan sebuah seruan dari PC di depan Hali yang menyatakan kalau karakternya kalah.

Yah, sekali lagi, tentunya mereka semua tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu. Tidak pernah terlintas sedetikpun di kepala mereka kalau Ibu mereka bisa pilih kasih. Ibu mereka itu sosok yang lembut, pengasih dan penyayang meski terkadang agak keras kepala. Tapi well… ada beberapa dari mereka yang tidak pernah kena marah… ya kan? Hmm…

"Halah, palingan juga Gempa." Suara yang memecah kesunyian muncul dari Taufan, yang menghela nafas. Tentu saja, adiknya yang satu itu kan yang paling bertanggung jawab, paling tenang, paling rajin, dan paling-paling lainnya deh. Ibu macam apa yang gak sayang sama anak macam begitu?

"E-ehh, bukan deh, kak Taufan…" yang namanya disebut menyanggah, menggaruk pipinya _nervous_. Dia tidak suka mendengar nada bicara kakaknya, seolah-olah ucapannya itu tidak tergoyahkan(?). "Aku aja gak pernah dapat hak istimewa apapun deh… Palingan juga Thorn, kan dia yang paling diperhatiin sama Ibu…"

Tentu saja pikiran Gempa mengacu ke adik bungsunya itu. Yah, Thorn kan anak bungsu. Dimana-mana juga orang tua pasti paling suka manjain yang bungsu kan? Ibarat kakak-kakaknya udah dapat sama rata semua, kasihan yang paling akhir belum dapat, malah diduakali lipatkan. Apalagi kan si Thorn terkadang suka bertindak sendiri tanpa bilang-bilang dulu, bikin Ibu mereka rada-rada parno.

"…Bukan aku lah, kak." Suara kalem dari Thorn menyahuti ucapan sang kakak. "Aku malah sering diomelin, kalau mau ngapa-ngapain harus bilang dulu katanya…" bocah 5 tahun itu menghela nafas. Jelas-jelas tidak menyukai saran orang tuanya itu. "Mungkin itu kak Blaze, kan apa aja yang diminta kak Blaze pasti dikabulin sama Ibu…"

"Eh, eh? Kok jadi aku?" Blaze langsung terduduk. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi aneh antara tidak percaya dan kaget-kaget-senang. "Gak semuanya juga kali~ Malah aku yang paling gak dipercaya Ibu, ngapa-ngapain harus diawasin kak Gempa lah, atau kak Hali lah…" anak 8 tahun itu sedikit merengut. "Paling juga kak Hali, kan anak tertua, bisa diandalin, gak banyak ganggu lagi."

Yang namanya disebut langsung mendengus geli. "Apa kau gila, tidak mungkin aku." Katanya, sambil mematikan PCnya. Dia menganggap pembicaraan ini lebih menarik. "Aku justru yang paling dilepas sama Ibu. Dituntut jadi contoh buat kalian juga, jadi salah dikit dimarahin." Halilintar menghela nafas. Jadi kakak tertua memanglah berat. Kenapa nggak Taufan aja hah?(?) "Paling si Solar tuh, gak pernah diomelin meski banyak maunya dan banyak salahnya kan…"

"Lah? Aku? Dan kok pake ngehina sih kak?" Solar, yang berdiri tak jauh dari Taufan, menatap sang kakak tertua dengan tatapan jengkel. "Gak diomelin sih, tapi disuruh ambil semuanya sendiri. Didengerin doang, dibantu juga nggak." Bocah itu mengingat-ingat perlakuan sang Ibu padanya. Memang kelihatannya dia jarang ditegur, tapi dia jarang diperhatikan juga. Hiks. "Kalau ada yang paling diasuh, tuh kak Ice. Apa-apa maunya pasti dikasih, diurusin banget deh."

Yang bersangkutan langsung berdecak, mendengar namanya disebut sang adik. "Ya jelas dikasih, habis aku disiksa dulu. Angkatin jemuran lah, sapuin lantai dua lah, bersihin meja lah." Ice menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gaya agak dramatis, entah bagaimana anak 7 tahun itu bisa tampak dramatis. "Aku sering banget disuruh-suruh, tau. Tuh, kak Taufan baru bebas banget. Tugasnya disini cuma main sama jadi senang doang."

"Hei, hei! Bebas apanya?" Taufan, yang sejak tadi mengikuti kegiatan tuduh-menuduh ini, sedikit terkejut karena menjadi sasaran penuduhan berikutnya. "Apa kemauanku malah ditentang terus. Mau sepak bola takut kena tendang, mau nyoba skateboard takut jatuh di aspal. Terlalu suka hura-hura belum bisa diandalkan katanya. Kan aku udah bilang tadi, si Gempa tuh!"

"Kok aku lagi sih kak? Duuh, bukan aku kok. Mungkin aja kakak."

"Halah, gak mungkin. Pokoknya sekali kamu tetep kamu."

"Masuk akal sih, kak Gem…"

"Eeeh, bukan! Bagaimana kamu tau kalau itu bukan kamu, Ice?"

"Iya tuuh, diajakin bantu Ibu terus, enaknya!"

"Itu bukan ngajakin, tapi ngemaksa, tau?! Kak Blaze yang sering diajak bercanda tuh!"

"Bercanda, bercanda apanya?! Dibilang berisik terus! Udah deh, kalau bukan kak Gempa ya Thorn!"

"Kok aku lagi kak… kan aku udah bilang tadi bukan aku… Paling kak Solar,"

"Aduuh, aku lagi! Kak Hali itu lho, bisa juga kan!"

"Sudah aku bilang _bukan aku_."

Dan kericuhan pecah lagi di kamar itu. Suara bersahut-sahutan terdengar, dengan volume yang semakin meninggi dari waktu ke waktu, saling tuduh-menuduh satu sama lain. Aneh rasanya, hanya karena perkara satu kalimat saja bisa jadi bahan tengkar ketujuh saudara ini. Memang ya, selama mereka semua masih tinggal serumah, rumah ini gak bakalan pernah sepi.

Debat kusir itu diputus oleh sang Ayah, yang masuk ke kamar dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kenapa ini ribut-ribut?"

"Ayah!" demikianlah, perhatian ketujuh-tujuhnya langsung beralih ke Boboiboy yang nongol di pintu. Yang omong-omong hanya bisa diam saja ketika tiba-tiba diserbu ketujuh putranya. "Ayah! Ayah! Siapa sih anak favoritnya Ibu?"

Otak Boboiboy, yang tadinya penuh terisi berita-berita politik yang ditontonnya, berusaha mencerna kalimat pertanyaan anak-anaknya. Favorit? Jadi sejak tadi mereka meributkan siapa dari mereka adalah _favorit Ibu_ mereka? Sampai-sampai perdebatan mereka bisa didengar sampai ke tetangga di sebelah tetangga sebelah(?). Ya Tuhan.

Untuk menjawab mereka, dia harus menenangkan mereka semua dulu, dan berusaha untuk mengumpulkan mereka di ketiga tempat tidur yang ada di kamar ini. Yah, dia tahu sesekali anak-anak yang memiliki saudara akan memikirkan hal ini. Bukan berarti dia pernah sih, kan dia anak tunggal. Tapi Jingga sering menceritakan perdebatan masa kecilnya dengan kakaknya, jadi dia tahu lah pikiran anak bersaudara itu seperti apa.

"Nah, nah, kenapa kalian berpikir begitu?" ujar Boboiboy sambil mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi, yang merupakan kursi di hadapan meja belajar milik… Taufan? Ya, milik Taufan, kalau tidak salah. "Tidak mungkin Ibu kalian bisa memilih yang favorit diantara kalian. Itu sih mustahil."

"Kenapa mustahil? Pasti ada yang dia lebih sukain diantara kami kan? Kan?" Sang pemilik kursi belajar—Taufan—tetep ngotot sama Ayahnya. Membuat sang Ayah mulai sakit kepala. Setaunya sih, Jingga tidak mungkin bisa pilih-pilih kasih kepada anak-anak, apalagi anak-anaknya sendiri… ya kan?

"Ibu kalian itu sayang dengan kalian semua," Boboiboy tersenyum tipis. "Dia tidak akan bisa memilih. Jika kalian tanyakan padanya, pasti dia jadi pusing memikirkannya. Kalian itu memiliki keunikan diri masing-masing, hal yang membuat Ibu sayang kalian, dan tentu saja hal-hal itu tidak bisa dibanding-bandingkan. Begitu."

"Kenapa gak bisa?"

"Karena tentu saja semuanya berbeda. Contohnya, hmm…" mata sang ayah menatap putra-putranya satu persatu, mencari yang cocok dijadikan contoh. "Sifat Gempa yang bertanggung jawab, sama sifat Blaze yang kekanakan. Dari kalian berdua, sifat-sifat itu yang Ibu kalian suka. Dan seandainya disuruh memilih mana yang lebih baik, kan keduanya itu tidak ada dalam jenis yang sama? Jadi tidak bisa dibandingkan begitu saja." Boboiboy kemudian nyengir. "Sifat-sifat kecil kalian semua membuat Ibu kalian jadi lebih bahagia, dan senang bersama kalian. Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan anak lain demi seorang anak favorit, itu mustahil, seperti yang Ayah katakan tadi."

Seusai ceramah kebapakannya, Boboiboy kembali menatap putra-putranya, memperhatikan reaksi mereka. Halilintar menatap ke sudut ruangan, dari ekspresinya kelihatan kalau dia mengerti, dan sedikit tersentuh—aww, Boboiboy menahan diri untuk tidak _fanboying_ (?). Taufan sih kelihatan banget kalau dia tersentuh, setitik air mata tampak diujung-ujung matanya, dan dia sedikit terisak. Reaksi serupa diberikan oleh Ice, namun tanpa isakan, dan setetes air mata sudah mengalir begitu saja. Gempa menghela nafas dan tersenyum mengerti, seolah bebannya sudah terangkat dari pundaknya, membuat Boboiboy meragukan usia putranya yang itu. Blaze terlongo, ekspresinya seolah mengatakan kalau dia tidak menduga jawabannya akan jadi demikian, meski tak lama kemudian dia nyengir lebar lagi. Solar melipat tangannya di depan dada, mendengus dan memutar matanya seperti orang jengkel, namun dari rona merah di wajahnya Boboiboy menebak kalau dia senang dengan penjelasan itu—lagi, dia harus menahan diri agar tidak _fanboying_. Thorn yang lebih menunjukkan kalau dia senang mendengar penjelasan sang Ayah, dia tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ahaha, anak-anaknya memang manis. Boboiboy tentu ingat ketika Jingga berkata padanya, kalau jika semua putranya tetap bertingkah manis seperti itu dia bisa kena diabetes di usia dini. Yang omong-omong dia katakan setiap hari. Kalau Jingga menceritakan tentang tingkah ketujuh putranya saat dia pulang kerja, pasti semuanya diceritakan, tidak pernah satu orang saja.

Sebenarnya, Boboiboy kagum dengan istrinya itu. Dipikir lagi… sebenarnya, Jingga tidak perlu _terlalu_ bertanggung jawab kepada tiga putra tertuanya. Kan dipikir lagi itu bukan putranya, bukan anak yang dilahirkan olehnya. Tapi tidak, Jingga sama sekali tidak membeda-bedakan, dia menyayangi semua putranya dengan jumlah kasih sayang yang sama. Tidak ada yang lebih, tidak ada yang kurang.

Ahh, kok jadi dia yang ingin menangis(?).

"I-Ibu baik sekaliii…" suara serak-serak parau dari Taufan membuat Boboiboy sadar daratan lagi. "Padahal kan kita semua bandel-bandel…"

"Ahaha, ya sekarang kalian sudah tau, jangan terlalu nakal lagi ya sama Ibu."

"I-Iya Ayah!" jawaban kompak itu kembali menghangatkan hati Boboiboy. Aduuh, apa yang sudah dia lakukan sehingga Tuhan menganggapnya pantas mendapatkan tujuh malaikat kecil ini~ Dia melihat mereka mulai bicara satu sama lain lagi, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sesekali tertawa, dan saling tuding. Mungkin sekarang saling tuduh tentang siapa yang paling nakal, ahaha~

Sampai, lagi-lagi, sebuah suara memecah suasana tersebut.

"Tapi itu kan Ibu… kalau Ayah gimana?"

Entah siapa yang mengatakannya, tapi itu membuat darah sang Ayah membeku seketika.

 _Here we go again_.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Hayo, yang punya saudara pasti pernah berpikir tentang siapa favorit orang tua, barang sekali dua kali kan? Aku juga kok :D Meski kayaknya kalau aku tanyain ke ortu, jawabannya tidak sebaik jawaban Pak Boboiboy disana... hiks_

 _Gak ada yang mau ngasih saran atau kritik gitu? Masa gak ada yang komplain sih? Kalau ada review ya ;) Makasih banyak juga buat yang udah memberi feedback buat chapter-chapter kemarin yaa :D_

 _~AnonyNeko_


	4. Chapter 4

"Ibuu~"

"Hmm?"

"Solar sama Thorn mau ke taman ya~?"

Tangan Jingga yang sejak tadi membalik lembar buku bacaannya terhenti seketika. Matanya beralih dari kalimat-kalimat yang menjelaskan tentang wirausaha, ke Solar yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil nyengir. Tak jauh di belakangnya terlihat kembarannya, Thorn, menatap Jingga dengan ekspresi harap-harap yang sama. Tapi selain mereka, Jingga tak melihat anak-anaknya yang lain. Tunggu, mereka mau ke taman kota berdua aja nih? Eh, gak boleh lah! Mereka kan masih 5 tahun!

"Berdua aja? Kakak-kakak gak ada yang ikut?"

"Kak Halilintar masih di sekolah, kak Taufan pergi naik sepeda, kak Gempa ketiduran di kamarnya, kak Blaze gak tau dimana, dan kak Ice tiduran di kursi itu tuh." Solar mengucapkan alasan-alasannya dengan santai, seolah telah direncanakan sebelumnya, sambil menunjuk Ice yang memang sedang tidur di sofa tak jauh dari Jingga.

Sang Ibu menghela nafas, dan menutup bukunya.

"Hmm, tapi kalian berdua masih terlalu kecil untuk pergi sendiri ke taman." Jingga pura-pura berpikir. Tentu saja dia yang akan ikut anak-anaknya itu, kalau begini ceritanya. Tapi dia ingin melihat, apakah dia diberi ijin oleh mereka atau tidak(?). Memang, kedua putranya itu senang sekali ke taman kota sejak pertama kali diajak oleh sang Ayah setahun lalu. Solar senang bermain dengan teman-teman baru, sedangkan Thorn senang memperhatikan tanaman-tanaman yang ada disana.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu Ibu ikut aja." Ucapan kalem Thorn muncul dari belakang sang kakak kembar, dimana Solar mengangguk menyetujui. Wah, tumben nih gampang juga dapat persetujuan dari mereka. Jingga tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi jangan ganggu ya Bu."

Kalimat lanjutan dari Solar menjatuhkan senyum manis sang Ibu seketika.

.

.

 **Harmony Fear**

A Family Drama (and failed romance)

And sorry in advance for the OOCness

 _Warning! Contain BoboiboyxOC pairing_

Also, some crazy pairing… like, really crazy…

AU

AnonyNeko

2017

.

.

 **3\. Quality Time 1: Park**

Menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Jingga hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika kedua tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh kedua putranya sejak tadi. Tidak sabar menuju ke tempat tujuan, sepertinya. _Currently_ mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke taman, yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumah namun tidak juga bisa dikatakan dekat.

Kenapa mereka tidak naik mobil saja?

Ah, nanggung, toh dengan jalan kaki kan lebih sehat, kata Jingga suatu hari. Sebenarnya sih, itu hanya karena wanita itu belum terlalu mahir menyetir mobil. Takut-takut kecelakaan kan lebih baik berjalan kaki.

"Cepat Buuu! Fang pasti udah disanaaaa!" Solar mengeluh lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, menarik-narik tangan kanan Ibunya. Rengekannya membuat Jingga menaikkan satu alisnya. Fang? Hmm, rasanya nama itu tidak asing deh… anak siapa ya…(?).

Mereka sampai di taman beberapa menit kemudian, karena mau tak mau Jingga jadi harus berlari kecil juga mengikuti kecepatan anak-anaknya. Solar langsung melesat ke tempat bermain, dimana dia ditegur Jingga, yang sedang susah payah menarik Thorn yang sibuk melihat-lihat flora agar tak terlalu jauh dari kakak kembarnya.

"Thorn mau disini aja Bu." Anak bungsunya menjawab sambil tersenyum. Dia sudah berjongkok di hadapan sebuah pohon berbunga kecil. "Enggak apa-apa kok. Thorn bisa cari kak Solar sama Ibu nanti."

Jingga menatapnya sedikit panik, melirik ke Solar yang semakin menjauh, menatap Thorn lagi, menatap Solar lagi, begitu deh diulang-ulang. Aduuh kalau dia diam disini, bisa-bisa Solar yang ngilang. Kalau dia tinggal Thorn disini, nanti dia diculik gimana(?).

Hei, hei, penculikan anak kan lagi marak tuh. Lihat saja di berita televisi. Apalagi kedua anaknya kan manis-manis(?), bisa bahaya!

"Thorn, gimana kalau kita ke tempat yang lebih deket sama tempatnya kak Solar main, oke? Supaya Ibu bisa ngawasin kalian berdua… ya?"

"Hm?" Thorn menatap Ibunya lagi, masih tersenyum. Sepertinya sedikit-banyak dia mengerti kekhawatiran Ibunya. "Tapi ini tanaman apa Bu?"

"Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Thorn bisa aja ikut Ibu kesana, tapi Thorn ingin tau tentang tanaman ini dari dulu. Jadi kalau Thorn kesana, nanti di rumah Thorn mau cari tau aja di internet pakai komputernya kak Hali."

Oke, Jingga mengernyit tajam. Siapa yang mengajari Thorn memakai internet? Ada aturan _strict_ di kediaman mereka, dimana para anak boleh memakai playstation dan internet _jika dan hanya jika_ mereka sudah menginjak usia 7 tahun ke atas. Terdengar seperti aturan matematika(?), pencetusnya Jingga. Hal ini dicetuskan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, seperti kekerasan yang rentan di internet dan game-game dewasa yang tak cocok untuk anak kecil.

Setelah sang Ibu bertanya, Thorn menjawab dengan polos kalau sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi yang mengajaknya—dan Solar, ternyata—memakai internet adalah Blaze. Aduh, anak kecil satu itu, Jingga berdecak-decak. Sampai rumah nanti dia harus menyiapkan ceramah panjang untuk putranya yang paling *liar* itu.

"Nah, nah, kamu jangan pakai internet sering-sering ya? Harus diawasin. Nanti Ibu yang cariin tanamannya deh, kamu boleh liat."

Sepertinya saran sang Ibu cukup memuaskan di pihak Thorn. Putranya itu mau bangkit berdiri, dan mengikuti Ibunya mencari Solar. Kalau Jingga tidak salah terka anaknya yang satu itu ada di tempat bermain. Dan sepertinya Jingga memang tidak salah terka, dia bisa melihat Solar bermain dengan happy bersama beberapa anak lain disana. Lalu dia melihat Solar mendorong seorang anak berambut hitam keunguan hingga terjatuh ke atas pasir, menyebabkan acara kejar-kejaran(?).

Jingga melihat ada tempat duduk tak jauh dari lokasi, dan dia memutuskan untuk duduk disana. Setengah menebak kalau anak bungsunya akan ikut bermain, tapi dia malah terlongo melihat Thorn ikut duduk bersamanya. Kelihatannya putranya yang satu itu malah menikmati kedamaian di taman. Hmm.

"Lho, Thorn? Kamu gak ikut main, sayang?" tanya sang Ibu, menatap bocah yang duduk disampingnya. Dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan kepala dan senyuman manis.

"Enggak deh Bu. Rame dan ribet sekali kelihatannya."

Wah, wah, gak bisa begini, Jingga berdecak-decak dalam hati. Thorn masih kecil, harus menikmati masa kanak-kanaknya dengan maksimal sebelum dia harus menempuh bangku sekolah. Nanti jadinya kayak Gempa(?), terlalu dewasa sebelum umurnya, kan kasihan. Padahal dulu Gempa aja suka bermain kok, bisa jadi bertanggung jawab seperti itu padahal masih 11 tahun. Kalau Thorn dibiarin begini, bisa lebih parah…

"Waah, jangan gitu dong sayang~ Pasti asik kan. Lagipula, jarang-jarang kamu main, siapa tau dapat teman baru, kayak kakakmu tuh~" Sang Ibu berusaha membujuk putranya, dia menunjuk ke arena bermain. Dia melihat Thorn memikirkan hal ini, kemudian menunduk sedikit.

"Tapi Bu, err…"

Melihat ekspresi sang anak, Jingga mengerti. Thorn memang sedikit penyendiri, dan lebih suka melakukan semuanya sendiri—hal ini nyaris membuatnya jantungan saat Thorn masih kecil. Bahkan mungkin juga sedikit pemalu, meski tidak begitu kentara. Yang pasti, Thorn bukan tipe orang yang bisa berjalan begitu saja ke suatu kerumunan dan langsung bergabung di dalamnya, tidak. Dia perlu bantuan!

"Ahaha, nggak apa-apa kok sayang~ Ibu panggilin kakakmu ya, kalau sama kak Solar gak apa-apa kan~?" Dia melihat perubahan ekspresi dari anak bungsunya, dan memutuskan untuk benar-benar memanggil anaknya yang satu lagi. "Heeii! Solar! Sini sebentar, ajak adikmu main nih!"

Yang dipanggil berhenti berusaha mencakar(?) wajah anak yang didorongnya tadi, dan menoleh ke arah Ibunya. Solar nyengir lebar dan langsung menghampiri Ibu dan adiknya.

"Wah~ Thorn mau ikutan? Tumben~!"

Thorn hanya tersenyum _timid_ , sementara Jingga tertawa lembut. "Iya, sesekali kan. Ajak adikmu ya~ Jangan ditinggal~"

"Oke! Ayo Thorn! Kita kalahin si Pang itu~!" Solar menarik satu tangan adiknya dan menyeret Thorn ke arena bermain dengan ceria, tidak melihat kalau adiknya kesusahan mengikuti langkahnya. Sang Ibu memperhatikan mereka dengan senyuman lebar yang lembut, menghela nafas lega disaat bersamaan. Anak-anaknya manis sekaliii!

"Hmm. Mereka berdua mirip Ayahnya, ya."

Sebuah suara yang familier, meski jarang terdengar, membuat Jingga sedikit tersentak. Wanita itu menoleh ke penghuni kursi disebelahnya. Wajahnya langsung mencetak sebuah senyuman ramah begitu melihat kalau itu adalah Kaizo, temannya sejak dari masa SMA dulu. Ahh, dia terfokus di dunianya sendiri sampai tidak sadar kalau ada teman duduk disampingnya.

"Kalau maksudmu dari rupanya, tentu saja mirip Ayahnya, ahaha!" Jingga tertawa riang, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman. Yang disambut dengan hangat. "Lama sekali tidak bertemu eh, Kaizo!"

"Kau juga, Jingga. Tapi kelihatannya kau tidak banyak berubah." Pria disamping Jingga tersenyum tipis, namun ramah. Yah, Kaizo memang bukan tipe orang 'happy-go-lucky' seperti Jingga, tapi dia cukup lepas dengan teman-temannya. "Itu berdua anak bungsumu?"

"Yap! Solar dan Thorn, kembar tuh, ahaha~"

"Kelihatan sekali mereka itu anakmu, sifatnya mirip, haha."

"Hei, hei, apaan!" keduanya tertawa ringan. "Kau juga, itu anakmu ya?" Jingga menunjuk ke teman bermain Solar sejak tadi—atau teman saling siksa(?).

"Hm. Ya."

"Siapa namanya? Lucu sekali!"

"Fang, 6 tahun. Aku kira Boboiboy sudah memberitahukannya padamu,"

"Mungkin… tapi aku kan lupa-lupaan." Jingga terkikik sekarang. Yah, mungkin saja suatu hari suaminya itu memberi kabar padanya, tapi bisa saja dia lupa. "Lagipula, kamu emang yang paling jarang ada kabarnya! Terakhir aku dengar, kamu menikah dengan Ying, itu saja!"

Kaizo hanya membenarkan, mendengus geli. Memang sih apa yang Jingga katakan benar juga. Itu dikarenakan tugas-tugas dari pekerjaannya yang semakin banyak, jadi dia sibuk dan tidak bisa _in-contact_ dengan teman-temannya sejak dulu lagi. Ying juga sepertinya sibuk mengurusi Fang dan bergosip dengan tetangga(?), mungkin. Ditambah lagi karena mereka tidak tinggal di kompleks perumahan Pulau Rintis, jadi agak jauh.

"Artinya, kau mengurusi dua _set_ kembaran nih, Jingga?" Kaizo bertanya sambil mengingat-ingat. Kalau tidak salah, Boboiboy punya 3 anak yang kembar juga, ya kan? Hm, pasti berat.

"Yaaah, begitulah! Tapi mereka anak-anak manis kok, jadi tidak terlalu terasa berat." Jingga masih merespon ceria, meski kali ini sedikit _sweatdrop_ juga karena kalimatnya sendiri. Memang manis sih, tapi ada kalanya dimana mereka bertujuh itu benar-benar _merepotkan_ , dia jadi ingin cerai dari Boboiboy. Tapi eh, tidak mungkin sampai seperti itu juga kok, ahaha(?)

Sesuatu sepertinya menarik perhatian Kaizo, dia menatap Jingga lekat-lekat. "Kau sayang mereka semua?"

Pertanyaan itu seolah membawa _sense déjà vu_ bagi Kaizo. Dia ingat dia pernah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sekian tahun yang lalu, tapi untuk Boboiboy.

"Eh, tentu saja!"

"Bahkan trio Hali-Taufan-Gempa? Anak-anak Boboiboy?"

Barulah Jingga sadar kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Wanita itu kehilangan senyum cerianya, digantikan dengan sebuah senyum kecil dan helaan nafas.

Sejak dulu, dia cukup sering mendapatkan pertanyaan yang seperti ini. Apakah dia sayang semua putranya? Apakah itu termasuk trio kembar dari Boboiboy?

Dan jawabannya selalu sama.

"Tentu saja, Kaizo. Meski aku bukan Ibu kandung mereka, tapi aku yang _pretty much_ membesarkan mereka. Aku sudah merasa bahwa aku memang Ibu mereka, tentu saja aku sayang mereka." Jingga menutup matanya sejenak, mengingat-ingat masa lampau.

"Mereka anak-anak malang yang tak bersalah, tidak boleh menghadapi kejamnya dunia dulu. Mereka harus tumbuh sebagai anak-anak normal lainnya, tanpa masalah. Aku tidak mau ada satupun anak-anak dikeluargaku yang tumbuh dengan kepahitan, itu tidak boleh."

Jawaban itu membuat Kaizo terpaku sejenak di tempat duduknya. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum penuh pengertian, menghela nafas, dan kembali memperhatikan anak-anak yang bermain di hadapannya. "Kau memang pantas menikah dengannya, Jingga. Kalian berdua sama-sama kuat."

"Uuh, ahaha, apaan sih~ Enggak ah, jangan muji~" aura-aura _mellow_ yang tadi mengelilingi Jingga langsung kandas, dia langsung bergaya ala gadis-gadis muda yang sok-sok tak mau dipuji. Membuat temannya _sweatdrop_. Memang ya, meski sudah dibanting-banting oleh takdir, wanita ini tak akan pernah berubah.

"Heh, dasar. Tapi kau akan memberitahukan ini ke mereka kan, suatu saat nanti?"

"Hm, hm, tentu saja. Rencananya sih tunggu cukup umur dulu, berapa lah, 17 atau 18."

"Bagaimana dengan adik-adik mereka? Diberitahu juga?"

"Un! Tidak ada rahasia diantara keluarga kami~"

Dan pembicaraan berlanjut diantara kedua teman lama itu. Jingga mendapati dirinya sesekali bernostalgia, mengenang masa-masa lalu, dimana semuanya juga terasa sebahagia ini. Sebelum dirinya dihempas takdir tentu saja.

Ahh, tidak, dia tidak pernah menyalahkan siapapun atau apapun atas apa yang menimpanya. Dia menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada, dan akhirnya dia mendapatkan imbalannya sekarang.

Pembicaraan mereka terputus ketika melihat tiga bocah berlari ke arah mereka. Oh, sepertinya anak-anak mereka memutuskan kalau mereka sudah lelah bermain. Thorn mendudukkan diri disebelah Jingga, sementara Solar meloncat dan duduk di pangkuan Ibunya. Oh, jangan lupa mengeluh lagi kalau dia capek. Jingga hanya tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut putranya yang memang banyak komplain itu.

"Tapi setidaknya kita menang, kan kak?" Thorn angkat bicara sambil bersandar di lengan Ibunya.

"Ahahaha, kau benar Thorn! Kita menang lagi, kasihan deh Pang~" Solar tertawa happy, lebih ke mentertawakan Fang sih sebenarnya. Yang ditertawakan tadinya sedang bercerita kepada Ayahnya dengan semangat, tapi langsung banting setir jadi menjulurkan lidahnya sebal ke arah Solar.

"Awas saja kalian! Lusa aku kesini lagi! Dan panggil aku _KAK FANG_!"

"Oh? Nantangin lagi? Ya udah, boleh aja~ Mau ke rumah cari kami juga boleh aja, Ahahaha~"

"Iya, ahaha… Lagipula, siapa yang sudi manggil kamu kak Fang…"

Ucapan _combo strike_ dari Solar dan Thorn membuat Fang menunduk galau(?) disebelah Kaizo.

Jingga tertawa melihat tingkah anak-anaknya. Aduuh, dia jadi ingat masa-masa SMA~ Dimana para bapak-bapak dari bocah-bocah ini juga sering adu mulut ahaha. Yap, Kaizo dan Boboiboy adalah rival sejak dulu, begitu sih yang Jingga ketahui. Mungkin, darah ini mengalir ke anak-anaknya. Kaizo sendiri hanya tersenyum geli melihat perdebatan ini, kurang lebih sama seperti Jingga, dia sedang bernostalgia.

Acara nostalgia harus diputus ketika handphone Jingga berdering tiba-tiba. Sebelum dia sempat mengambil benda itu dari saku jaket yang dipakainya, Thorn sudah mengambilnya duluan, dan diserahkan ke Solar. Yang diberikan handphone menatap layar handphone Ibunya, matanya menyipit sedikit.

"Ini kak Gempa, Bu! Bener kan?"

Eh? Astaga! Jingga cepat-cepat meraih handphonenya dari tangan Solar. Benar saja, itu sebuah panggilan dari anak ketiganya. Ya ampun, dia lupa meninggalkan pesan untuk mereka yang dirumah!

Ah, kenapa bisa Gempa yang menelponnya? Memang, ketiga anaknya yang tertua itu sudah diberikan ponsel oleh sang Ayah, dengan alasan mereka sudah mulai sibuk di sekolah hingga terkadang perlu memberi kabar orang tua mereka.

"Halo sayang~? Ahaha, iya, maaf ya… Ibu lupa menuliskan pesan…" Jingga terkekeh-kekeh. "Iya, Ibu lagi di taman kota… Iya sama adik-adikmu juga… iya… Iya, ini juga udah mau pulang…" Wanita itu tampak nervous dan terkekeh lagi. Kaizo menghela nafas melihat temannya, lagi-lagi pergi tanpa perencanaan. "Ahaha… suruh mereka tunggu ya, Ibu cepet-cepet pulang deeh."

Sambungan diputus, Jingga langsung menghela nafas. Menuai pertanyaan heran dari kedua putranya. Wanita itu menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Itu, kakak-kakak kalian pada bingung semua. Kak Taufan sama kak Blaze juga pada kelaparan tuh katanya, ahaha~ Ayo kita pulang sekarang ya~"

Jingga berdiri setelah menurunkan Solar dari pangkuannya, juga pamit kepada Kaizo. Menyapa Fang dengan sekedar juga, sebagai tanda kenal lah. Mereka bertukar salam lagi, dan berjanji akan saling mengabari, kemudian berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Jingga tidak memperhatikan kedua anaknya yang saling tatap, dan membuat rencana hanya _via_ tatapan mata. Keduanya kemudian menarik perhatian Ibunya.

"Ya sayang~?"

"Tapi kan kami capek Bu. Males jalan."

Jingga langsung cengo(?) mendengarnya. Aduuh, rencana apalagi kali ini?

Katakanlah, para penduduk perumahan Pulau Rintis mendapat kesempatan lagi untuk melihat kelucuan dan kemanisan tingkah keluarga Boboiboy di hari itu. Mereka melihat Jingga yang dalam perjalanan ke rumah menggendong dua putra bungsunya, satu gendong punggung, satunya _bridal style_. Entah bagaimana Jingga bisa melakukannya, tak ada yang paham.

Meski ekspresi kedua anaknya tampak ceria, ekspresi sang Ibunda justru kelihatan masam. Thorn bahkan tampaknya nyaris terlelap di punggung Jingga, sementara Solar memeluk Ibunya dengan ceria.

Yah, bukan pemandangan langka lagi sih, tapi tetap saja pemandangan yang manis dan menarik hati. Bahkan ada beberapa ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang mengambil gambar mereka, ufufufu.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Ceritanya santai ya? Iya. Nyaris gak kerasa drama ya? Yep. Masih gaje ya? So pasti. Emang cerita-cerita saya dari sananya udah gaje... Maka dari itu saya terima kasih,_ terima kasih banyak, _kepada kalian yang sudah mau membaca cerita gak jelas gak cocok genre ini..._

 _Dan alangkah senangnya saya kalau ada yang review ;) Mungkin saya ada salah-salah penulisan, atau EYD atau apa gitu, katakan saja. Susah nyari waktu luang untuk mengedit soalnya... *cry*_

 _~AnonyNeko_


End file.
